multiverse_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Valestos
The realm of Valestos, home to Angels, Demons and Nephilim. The Heavenly Arch The Heavenly Arch has always existed it made it'self in the dawn of creation, before the lord of creation "Ma'at" created himself the Heavenly Arch made it'self and with it the realm of Valestos. The Heavenly Arch secluded it'self from Creation and Chaos by closing off it's realm until the 24th eon when it reopened the realm to the various Gods. The Heavenly Arch's first act after closing the realm was to create Heaven and Hell however The Heavenly Arch decided that Heaven shell serve the Shadows and Hell the Light, Heaven still remained Good and Hell evil but one thing is certain war would break out among them so he made the world between for the rest of the realm to live. The Heavenly Arch made the Archangels as Gods to maintain order but evil had no Gods so The Heavenly Arch forbade the eradication of evil for all creation was sacred to it. After he established the ground rules he resided in Heaven where he rests and observes the other realms. The World Between The World Between is simply called 'The World Between' there is no other name for it except 'Home' which is given to it by the thousands of creatures that inhabit this world. This world was avoided when wars broke out between Heaven and Hell until a group of Angels & Demons left their realms and took refuge on The World Between, falling in love and having children, these were known as The Nephilim, they had the powers of both Angels & Demons but the potential of the Archangels, Gods. The Nephilim followed different paths of fighting, training their mind and bodies to protect themselves and others from harm, following the code of Rebellious Angels & Demons of fighting when needed, however most of them abandoned this and instead they fought for fun, this caused the Nephilim civilization to fracture and split into several different ways of life, they called these 'Clans'. These Clans developed their own powers through force of will, powers not seen by Angels or Demons, but rivaled them greatly. Wars started almost destroying the planet until the Archangels of Death descended on The World Between and explained the situation, they quickly gathered together and formed nations, still keeping their powers and their ways of fighting. Wars still occurred however this time they were larger and almost always religious. The Archangels who desended were not alone, Demons rose and currpoted the minds of a Nephilim nation, this nation devoted everything to the worship of the Demons while another nation devoted everything to the worship of Angels. The remaining nations cared not for religion, they typically lived in peace until one known only as 'The Drakkah Dominion' decided to attempt world domination, their armies were destroyed but their nation remained strong, still with the belief that they are the sole rulers of creation. ''Sub-Species of Nephilim Anthro This Sub-Nephilim race have the ability to transform into the anthropomorphic form of their spiritual Animal, allowing them to gain their abilities and traits. Most people of the Anthro Sub-Race stay in their anthropomorphic forms, they find it more polite to show their true selves. They fight with honor and typically use Katanas and wear little Armour, they love the thrill of battle and are increasingly strong from birth. They follow the path of the Great Angel of the Wild, who name was Arcadia, he had the power to change into an Animal, feral form only though. They follow his teachings of "Love the battle but hate Evil, make your blade bring only good". Eques Metal armour forms around the user's arm and hand, and creates the user's spiritual weapon within their hand. It can be anything from a Gun to a Sword to a Scythe, it can be from the past or future. The power of the weapon depends on the user's soul; each person's soul is unique, meaning their weapon is unique to them. If the user is new to this it starts as just a metal glove that grows the more experienced the user is with it. The weapon does have a Soul of its own that is located within the user's body, an inner world is also located there where the user can commune with his/her weapon at will though meditation. This power is the direct power of an Angel who was master of Heaven's armory. Ferdeus User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into felines, from the household cats, wild cats to big cats. This gives them sharpened claws/nails, and sharper teeth. This was created and given to the Nephilim by the Angel of the Hunt. Pugnator The user is able to empty oneself of all rational restraints in battle and completely immerse oneself in combat becoming a dangerous warrior for both friend and foe. The ability allows the user to ignore fatal physical damage as if it never affected them and continue fighting with a frightening level of stamina while also being unpredictable and erratic in combat, making it hard to counter them. The rareness of this power makes-up in one's opponent being super strong as it boosts the user's adrenaline and stamina to the point they are able to wear out their opponent through sheer tenacity and ferocity alone. In some cases, user are able to go in a berserk form through sheer rage or when they are imminent danger. User can create, shape and manipulate Chi to gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. They are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of its power through shear force of will. They can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for super awareness, energy blasts, elemental manipulation, and sometimes invulnerability. In different cases, the user can produce chi by channeling the energy through the physical body or by using the natural energy of the planet or cosmos. This was given to the Nephilim by the Angel of Valor. Summa Inferno User with this ability either is or can transform into a demon, an evil spirit, fallen angel or Satanic divinity. Most commonly user retains their general form but with some additions; horns, claws, fangs and tail are common, as are wings, more fit (muscular and/or larger) body and color change (red, blue or black dominate) but there are several kinds of demons who are far less humanoid, varying from strange, surreal or even absolutely horrific. For practical reasons demons can be divided into three groups defined by what they are formed from: Physical Demons aren't necessarily solid matter, but they are material/energy beings with relatively defined/stable form and often at least somewhat human-like mind. Most users that aren't originally of demonic stock have this variation. Note that demons of this group aren't necessarily any weaker than those of the other groups, they are simply more "solid" in mind and body. Spiritual Demons are completely spiritual beings, and thus far less bound to the laws of physics or single form. Many of them think in ways that are only tangentially relatable to humans, and their forms are both transient and often downright surreal. Ethereal Demons are often both the most powerful and ancient demons, in some ways closer to sentient concepts than anything else. As such, relating to them in any way is likely impossible. This was given to the Nephilim by the Demons who helped the Angels build a civilization on The World Between. Sum Caeli User with this ability either is or can transform into an Angel, a being connected and serving Higher Powers. Most commonly user simply manifests wings, inner glow and/or a halo, which is the usual form angels are imagined, but there are several kinds of angels who are far less humanoid, some ranging from strange to surreal. For practical reasons angels can be divided into three groups defined by what they are formed from: Physical Angels aren't necessarily solid matter, but they are material/energy beings with relatively defined/stable form and often at least somewhat human-like mind. Most users that aren't originally of angelic stock have this variation. Note that angels of this group aren't necessarily any weaker than those of the other groups, they are simply more "solid" in mind and body. Spiritual Angels are completely spiritual beings, and thus far less bound to the laws of physics or single form. Many of them think in ways that are only tangentially relatable to humans, and their forms are both transient and often downright surreal. Ethereal Angels are often both the most powerful and ancient angels, in some ways closer to sentient concepts than anything else. As such, relating to them in any way is likely impossible. This was given to the Nephilim by the first Angels to roam The World Between. Nations The Drakkah Dominion This Nation's policies are that every person that follow it's goals will control their own destiny. A Nation of the truly free. A Nation of action, not words, ruled by strength. Where the law changes to suit the individual, where power and justice are back where they belong: in the hands of the people. Where every man is free to think - to act - for himself. To them the World is diseased, rotten to the core, there's no saving it - they feel like they need to pull it out by the roots, wipe the slate clean. And from the ashes a new World will be born. Evolved, but untamed, the weak will be purged and the strongest will thrive - free to live as they see fit, they'll make the World great again. The Drakkah Dominion is located near the ocean and in a fields, it is heavily defended and very strict when people come and go out of the city. The Lords of Everglade (W.I.P) The Kingdom of Valkas (W.I.P) Ironthrone (W.I.P) Oshver (W.I.P) FrozenCrown'' (W.I.P)